The Trouble Mushroom
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Natsu memakan sebuah jamur antik yang sukses membuat tubuhnya mengecil, dan gara-gara itu dia harus berpetualang mencari penawar jamur yang dimakannya itu/Bad Summary/Review please/Chap 5 update
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Trouble Mushroom**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Adventure/Humor**

**Warning : Mumpung saya Author baru di fandom ini, jadi fanfic ini tidak lepas dengan ke OOC-an, typo, gaje, ancur, acak-acakan, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, tampaklah Natsu bersama Gray dan Juvia sedang beristirahat di tengah hutan sehabis menjalani misi. Bagi kalian yang bertanya mengapa Gray dan Juvia bisa ber partneran dengan si Natsu, itu karena si Lucy sedang menjalankan misi bersama Erza tiga hari yang lalu sebelum mereka bertiga menjalankan misi. Karena nggak ada partner, Mirajane langsung menyarankan (baca: memaksa) Natsu untuk ber partneran dengan Gray dan Juvia yang nggak kebagian misi , walau si empu-nya menolak tapi karena nggak mau di bantai Mirajane, akhirnya si Natsu mau juga berpartneran sama mereka.

"HOAH! LAPER! Oi mata sayu, apa kau punya makanan nggak?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang ternyata lagi makan bento buatan Juvia.

"Yah ni anak makan bento nggak ngajak-ngajak!" Teriak Natsu paaasss di telinga Gray.

"Hoi lo teriak lihat tempat dikit dong! Jangan di telinga orang tau! Dan lu ma kagak bilang-bilang kalau mau makan ni bento buatan Juvia, oon!" teriak Gray nggak kalah keres sama teriakan Natsu.

"OH! Jadi tu bento buatan Juvia ya" Natsu langsung memandangi Juvia dengan tatapan 'aku-mau-bento'. "Juvia, masih ada bentonya lagi? Please gue laper banget nih" Pinta Natsu ke Juvia.

"Yah… bentonya habis. Gomen ne Natsu" mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Juvia, Natsu langsung pundung dengan aura suram plus perut yang udah keroncongan. Juvia dan Gray yang ngelihat Natsu pundung langsung bersweetdrop ria.

"Oh… Kasihan" Kata Gray yang lagi ngelihat Natsu yang lagi pundung.

"Iya ya, kasihan…" Kata Juvia yang juga ngelihat Natsu yang lagi pundung.

"Hiks… kagak ada kah makanan yang bisa membuat cacing di perutku berhenti bernyanyi" Tangis Nastu yang masih pundung di tempat. Tak lama kemudian mata Natsu langsung tertuju pada sebuah jamur berwarna ungu dan mempunyai bintik polkadot dan kuning(Emang ada jamur kayak gituan?). Tanpa a-i-u, Natsu langsung mengambil jamur itu tanpa menghiraukan efek samping ntu jamur jika ia memakannya. Sebenarnya Gray dan Juvia yang melihat jamur apa yang akan dimakan si Natsu mau teriak sih tapi si Natsu malah motong teriakan mereka.

"Wah sepertinya enak, aku makan ah"

"JANGAN!"

BOOF!

**(´◕ ▽ ◕`)The Trouble Mushroom(´◕ ▽ ◕`)**

"Lama amet Natsu datang ya," Desah Erza yang sekarang sudah tiba di Guild Fairy Tail. "Padahal aku mau nyuruh si Natsu untuk beliin aku kue di toko kue langganan ku" lanjutnya sambil makan kue cake yang hampir habis.

"Sabarlah Erza-san, sebentar lagi Natsu-san datang kok" Sahut Wendy yang berada di dekat sang Iblis Titanian.

"Lucy, minta ikan" Pinta Happy yang lagi makan ikan (dasar, ikannya masih ada)

"Nggak ada ikan, lagian ikan yang kau makan kan belum habis" Mendengar perkataan Lucy tadi, Happy langsung pundung sambil makan ikan.

"Hah dasar. Oh ya Mira-san, sebenarnya Natsu menjalankan misi dengan siapa sih?" Tanya Lucy pada Mirajane.

"OH… karena kemarin dia sendirian, jadi aku menyruhnya berpartneran dangan Gray dan Juvia" Jawab Mirajane dengan senyum kahsnya yang menurut para cowok manis, tapi menurut Lucy kayak cengiran dewa kematian.

"Pantes lama nyampenya, paling mereka kela…"

'Kriett!' Terdengarlah suara pintu guild terbuka yang sukses memotong perkataan Lucy.

"hi" Lanjutnya yang lagi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang yang membuka pintu guild. Bukan Lucy aja yang memandang ke arah orang yang membuka pintu, tapi semua orang yang ada di dalam guild juga memandang ke arah pintu orang yang membuka pintu.

Dan ternyata, yang membuka pintu itu adalah Gray dan Juvia. Iya, gue nggak salah ketik, memang Gray dan Juvia lah yang membuka ntu pintu karatan#Plak.

Gray yang risih dipandangi seluruh isi guild langsung bertanya "Hoi kalian, ngapain mandang kami kayak gitu? emangnya kami ni pasangan pengantin yang baru nikah ape" Sontak Juvia kaget dan langsung blushing.

"Ah, enggak kok" Sahut Gajeel yang lagi makan beton(?). _'Gue heran, mana Natsu, kan kata Mirajane Natsu bersama mereka, kok yang nongol Cuma dua aja' _batin Gajeel

"Oh ya Gray, mana Natsu?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Yaiyalah khawatir secara harusnya mereka bertiga, malah jadi berdua.

"Iya, mana Natsu" Tanya Erza yang ngabisin satu suap cake terakhirnya.

"Oh Natsu," Juvia langsung mebuka topinya "Nah ini dia Natsu versi mini" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan Natsu versi mini, sangat sangat mini yang sedari tadi berada di atas topi Juvia.

**Sigh!**

Sunyi, seisi guild yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi seketika. Para anggota guild lagi mencerna apa yang disampaikan oleh Juvia tadi.

5 menit…

10 menit…

1 jam…

12 jam…

24 jam… (Readers : LAMA AMET TOR!)

Dan akhirnya…

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak semua anggota guild sambil memuncratkan hujan lokal dadakan, dengan siap siaga, Juvia langsung melindungi dirinya dan Gray dengan payung yang selalu ia bawa dari hujan lokal dadakan itu.

"Woi, kalau teriak, nggak usah pake hujan lokal juga kale!" protes Natsu yang kenak hujan lokal dadakan itu (tentu aja kenak, secara waktu hujan lokal dadakan tadi, si Juvia ngeletakin topi yang di atasnya ada Natsu di atas meja)

'_Oh… pantes nggak nongol, secara si Natsu mendadak jadi kurcaci, bahkan lebih kecil dari kurcaci'_ Pikir Gajeel.

"hehe… maap-maap, tapi…" Perkataan Lucy terputus akibat di potong teriakan sang Titania kita…

"NATSU! KENAPA ELO BISA JAGI KAYAK GINI! PADAHAL GUE MAU NYURUH LO BELI 1 TON KUE CAKE KU UNTUK PERSEDIAAN HARI INI! " Teriak Erza dengan semangat empat lima dan tak lupa sambil memuncratkan hujan lokalnya ke muka Natsu. Walhasil Natsu kenak hujan lokal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria sambil nutup telinga mereka akibat teriakan sang iblis Titania #dibantai.

'_ya tuhan, ni anak perutnya perut gentong atau busung lapar? Masak ia bisa ngehabisin 1 ton cake dalam sehari' _batin semua orang ada di guild kecuali Erza.

"Natsu nii-san kok bisa kayak gini sih?" Tanya Romeo pada Gray.

"Tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya" Kata Gray datar sambil nunjuk si Natsu.

"Ape lo nunjuk-nunjuk gue?" Tanya Natsu sinis.

"Ah… nggak ada" Balas Gray sambil menyunggingkan seringai jahil.

"Wah, ukuran tubuh Natsu kecil banget," Kata Lissana sambiil mengambil spidol nyasar yang nggak tertutup di meja "bagus juga untuk dikerjain nih" lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan ujung spidol ke muka Natsu.

"WAAA! JANGAN!" Teriak Natsu ketakutan langsung turun dari topi Juvia.

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Lissana membahana di seluruh ruang guild "Natsu ketakutan! Padahal aku cuma bercanda" lanjut Lissana yang masih tertawa.

"Bercandanya nggak lucu" sahut Natsu

"Wah, ukuran Natsu lebih kecil dari ku ya," Komentar Happy yang langsung di death-glare oleh Natsu "Pasti nggak bisa ngalahin Gray" lanjutnya.

"Yaiyalah ragu! Kalau tubuhnya kecil kayak gini, mana bisa ngalahin aku" Kata Gray dengan bangga, membuat Natsu marah.

"Enak aja, sini lo kalau berani!" teriak Natsu yang udah nyemburin api di mulutnya.

"Nyadar aja bro, gima lo bisa ngalahin Gray dengan tubuh kecil sekecil belatung(?), ngalahin Gray aja belum tentu bisa, apa lagi ngalahin gue" Komen Gajeel dengan bahasa sok gaul.

"Awas lo Gajeel!" Teriak Natsu yang udah murkah.

"Juvia, kenapa Natsu bisa jadi kayak gini?" Tanya Lucy pada Juvia.

"Dia salah makan jamur Lucy-san" Balas Juvia.

"Emang dia makan jamur apa?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Oh, dia makan jamur ini" Juvia langsung mengambil jamur yang dimakan Natsu dan menunjukkannya ke Lucy. Levy yang kebetulan melihat jamur itu langsung berkata "Eh, perasaan aku pernah lihat jamur ini…"

"Apa!" Teriak Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Levy tadi

"K... kau tidak main-main kan Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy

"Ia aku nggak main-main, aku pernah lihat jamur itu di buku ini" Balas Levy sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang berjudul jenis-jenis tanaman sihir...

"Coba aku lihat" Levy langsung memberi buku itu pada Lucy.

Lucy langsung membaca buku itu, yang lain hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Setelah lama membaca, akhirnya Lucy berhasil menemukan halaman yang membahas tentang jamur yang dimakan Natsu.

"Ah... ketemu"

"APA! coba ku lihat"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC**

* * *

UWAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan nya, maklum saya author baru di fandom ini.

Btw, jangan lupa review Fic saya ya min'na-san! Flame tidak diterima!

Natsu : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat udate... Hahaha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Trouble Mushroom**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Adventure/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, ancur, acak-acakan, bahasa gaul yang berlebihan, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

"APA! coba ku lihat"

"Nih"Lucy langsung memberi buku itu pada Happy, Natsu dan yang lainnya dengan antusias membaca buku itu dengan seksama.

"Woi Happy, apa nama jamurnya?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka 'sok' serius, setelah itu dia langsung meloncat ke buku itu.

"Namanya…um… apa ini tulisannya" Kata Happy sambil mengkerutkan keningnya karena nggak bisa baca tulisan yang ada didalam buku

"Oi, itu tulisannya Reducers Mushroom OON!" Sahut seluruh anggota guild tanpa berprikemanusiaan (apa hubugannya?), membuat Happy pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Hah? Gaje amet namanya" Komen Natsu.

"Yah kan itu yang tertera di bukunya" kata Lucy sambil memegangi jamur yang dimakan Natsu.

"Hah… biar gue aja yang baca" ujar Levy yang langsung mengambil buku itu dengan tidak beradab, membuat Natsu yang ada diatas buku yang tadinya posisi nya berdiri, menjadi bergantungan di ujung buku dengan arti kata mau jatuh.

"LEVY LO HATI-HATI DIKIT KALAU MAU NGAMBIL TU BUKU! NI LIHAT NI HAH, GUE HAMPIR JATOH TAU!" Teriak Natsu yang masih bergelantungan di ujung buku sambil menyemburkan api yang tentunya nggak panas (?). Levy langsung kaget melihat posisi Natsu yang hampir jatuh.

" Eh, sorry Natsu. Aku nggak ngelihat lo tadi di atas buku" Kata Levy…

"Ie ie nggak apa-apa" Natsu Langsung naik ke atas buku itu.

"Baik akan ku baca. Nama jamurnya… Body Reducers Mushroom (?)" Kata Levy, yang lain malah masang muka oon mendengar nama jamurnya. _'Apa-apaan nama jamurnya tuh'_ Pikir seluruh anggota guild kecuali Levy dan Natsu. Kalau Natsu pikirannya kayak gini nih _'Ni jamur pasti yang ngasih namanya author gendeng nih, karena mana ada jamur bentuknya antic seantik jamur yang gue makan'. _Nah kalau Levy _'Ampun gue lupa, buku ni kan buku nyasar yang kemarin gue temuin tergeletak dengan tak elitnya di depan pintu guild, itu pun waktu itu gue baca nya sekilas pula. Setelah dibaca sekali lagi ternyata isanya gaje amet!'._

"Ehm…" Master Makarov berdehem layaknya orang yang 'sok' berwibawa (author : Hoek!) "Lanjutkan lagi bacanya Levy" kata Master Makarov dengan gaya 'sok' berwibawa lagi, membuat author yang melihatnya langsung ngacir ke wc untuk melakukan ritual #Plak!

"Baiklah…" Kata Levy yang langsung melanjutkan acara membacanya tadi "Sekilas jamur ini tampak seperti jamur biasa, yang membuatnya berbeda dengan yang lain adalah warnanya yaitu berwarna ungu dan mempunyai bintik polkadot dan kuning" Levy langsung mengerutkan keningnya melihat tulisa yang baru dia baaca tadi, yang lain (kecuali Natsu, Gray, Juvia) hanya bisa cengo dan langsung memandangi jamur yang dimakan Natsu yang tergeletak dengan tak elitnya di atas meja. _'Ia ya, bentuknya kayak jamur biasa, tapi warnya antic banget' _Pikir mereka sehabis melihat jamur itu.

"Levy, biar aku yang baca lagi ya" Ujar Lucy. Levy langsung memberikan buku itu pada Lucy dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, disi katanya, bagi siapa saja yang memakan jamur itu, tubuhnya akan mengecil dan umurnya tidak akan berubah, jadi…"

"Jadi gimana Lucy? Ada nggak penawarnya?" Tanya Natsu yang udah penasaran.

"Makanya, lu awas dulu dari buku itu tau!" Kata Lucy dengan aura membunuh. Dengan ketakutan, Natsu langsung turun dari buku itu.

"Dasar. Jadi bagi siapa yang memakan jamur ini…." Mata Lucy langsung terbelalak melihat lanjutan dari kalimat yang dia baca tadi.

"Oi Luce, ada apa sih?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka serius.

"T…tidak mungkin" Guman Lucy pelan "Be…berdoa saja semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat tubuh anda kembali seperti semula, karena penawarnya tidak ada" Kata Lucy dengan muka pucat. Yang lain mukanya juga nggak kalah pucat dengan muka Lucy, apa lagi Natsu.

"J…ja…jadi…" Gray langsung memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan horror

"P…pe…pe…penawarnya…" Juvia dan seluruh isi guild termasuk Happy langsung memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan yang sama sama Gray.

"n…nga..ngak…ngak ada" Sambung seluruh anggota guild. Dan ini sudah sukses membuat muka Natsu pucat pasi. Yaiyalah pucat, secara nggak ada penawar, tubuhnya nggak kan bisa kembali seperti semula. Poor Natsu (Natsu : AUTHOR KEJAAAMMMM!)

Karena saking pucat pasi dan otak Natsu mulai lola, dia harus mencerna perkataan seluruh anggota guild tadi…

1 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

1 jam… (Ampun, lola amet otaknya)

"WHAT THE HEEELLLLLLL!" Teriak Natsu membahana di seluruh guild karena saking shoknya. Yang lain hanya masang muka iba melihat penderitaan Natsu yang disebabkan oleh author super sarap ini. Huahahahaha!

"Jadi gimana nasib ku ni!" Beberapa detik kemudian Natsu langung nagis nggak karuan gara-gara penawarnya nggak ada "HUAAAAA! EMAAAKKK! KENAPE GUE HARUS MENJALANI HIDUP DENGAN TUBUH SEKECIL INI! HUAAAA!" semua yang melihat Natsu hanya bisa membantu dengan ngengangkat tangan dan doa.

"Woi, lu semua nebantu dengan doa sih boleh-boleh aja, tapi usaha dikit dong ngebantuin nyari penawarnya!" Teriak Natsu yang masih nangis dengan gaya yang amat sangat mendramatisir.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi, kan di buku itu katanya penawarnya nggak ada" Kata Bikslow yang membuat Natsu makin nangis dan suasana di sana makin mandramatisir.

"Sabar ya Natsu, pasti ada penawar yang bisa membuatmu kembali seperti semula" Hibur Lucy yang membuat mata Natsu langsung berbinar-binar kayak ada bintang-bintang nyasar di matanya. Lucy yang melihatnya dengan sukses langsung muntah ditempat.

"Benarkah.." Kata Natsu masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan ditambah dengan linangan(apa betul tulisannya kayak gini?) air mata yang jatut dari matanya. Membuat Author, Lucy, dan seluruh anggota guild yang melihatnya langsung muntah darah berjamaah.

"Lho kalian kenapa, dan ni author juga, kenapa muntah darah sih?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka nggak berdosa. _'Jangan pura-pura nggak tau lo, jelas gue muntah darah gara-gara ngelihat muke lo tau!' _Teriak mereka dalam hati.

Back To Story…

"Ah… nggak apa-apa kok Natsu" Sahut Lucy yang udah berhenti muntah…

"Oh" Natsu hanya ber oh ria "Jadi, apa benar yang kau bilang tadi, apa ada penawar yang bisa membuatku kembali seperti semula" Tanyanya. Lucy hanya bisa mengangguk

"Ya" Kata Lucy tersenyum manis ke arah Natsu "Tapi kemungkinannya hanya ada 0,000000999%" Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Natsu kembali pundung di pojokan meja.

"Hm… Aku rasa tidak" Sahut seseorang yang sedang membaca buku yang dibaca Lucy, sontak semua orang yang ada disana langsung memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah sumber suara, dan yap sumber suara itu berasal dari sesosok roh nyasar#dibantanMavis yang diketahui dulunya dia adalah master Fairy Tail pertama, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Mavis Vermilion. Seluruh isi guild yang otaknya rada lola (kecuali master Makarov and Laxus) langsung berteriak "HANTUUU!" dan lari tunggang langgang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Master Mavis sama maste Makarov hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria melihat tingkah mereka yang rada lola.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka lari tunggang langgang ya Makarov?" Tanya Mavis pada Makarov, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Entahlah, mereka semua pada rada lola" jawab master Makarov.

"Woi kalian semua, kenapa pada lari sih! Kayak kalian nggak pernah melihat gue aja!" Teriak master Mavis yang sukses membuat seluruh anggota guild berhenti berlarian.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Natsu dengan oon-nya yang sukses membuat master Mavis dan master Makarov bergubrak ria. Laxus langsung aja menokok kepala Natsu pake panci nyasar, dan yah bukan kepalanya aja yang gepeng, tapi seluruh tubunya ikut gepeng gara-gara di tokok Laxus pake panci nyasar.

"WOI LAXUS! LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE YA!" Teriak Natsu sambil nyemburin api.

"Masih mending gue tokok pake panci dari pad ague setrum lo pake petir gue, lagian lo nggak sopan banget sih sama master Mavis" Kata Laxus samba menujuk ke arah master Mavis yang membuat Natsu merinding disko karena udah di death-glare sama orang yang punya nama.

"Natsu, kau ingin ku tolong atau mau mati dengan cara nggak elit hah?" ancam master Mavis yang udah ngeluarin jurus pamungkasnya yaitu Fairy Glitter. Natsu yang melihanya langsung merinding disko.

"A…am…ampun Master Mavis, ampun! Jangan ambil nyawa ku sekarang!" Jerit Natsu.

"Hm… Baiklah" Master Mavis langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggunakan Fairy Glitter, lalu master Mavis mengambil buku yang dibaca Lucy tadi yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Baiklah, saat Lucy membacakan Kalimat terakhir dari penjelasan tentang Body Reducers Mushroom, ada satu kalimat yang tertinggal" Kata Master Mavis sambil menunjukkan sebuah tulisan yang sangat kecil yang mirip dengan tulisan yunani kuno. Semua anggota guild dengan antusian melihat apa yang ditunjuk master Mavis.

"Master Mavis, tulisannya kecil banget" Komen Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau kalian nggak bisa membacanya biar aku yang baca" Ujar Master Mavis dan langsung membaca tulisan yang sangat kecil itu.

"Ehm, di sini katanya, bagi yang bersikeras tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, dia harus menemukan sebuah jamur yang warnanya putih transparan dan mempunyai bintik hijau dan merah yang tidak diketahui namanya. Biasanya jamur itu tumbuh di hutan tropis yang sangat jauh dari Magnolia" Natsu langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengan kata 'sangat jauh' yang dilontarkan Master Mavis.

"S…sangat jauh…"

"Iya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

* * *

Author : HUAA! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga…

Gilgamesh : Oh… itu aja baru, untuk chapter yang lain udah belum?

Author : Eh, lo ngapain di sini Gilgamesh?

Gilgamesh: Yah itu terserah gue dong, mau gue nongol dimana kek, kapan kek, itu kan terserah gue

Author : Tapi…

Gilgamesh : Ia ia gue tau, btw, lo nggak balas review author

Author :Oh ya lupa. Ok saatnya balas review

**Sadsa : **Makasih udah review fic pertama saya di Fandom ini ya. Ini udah saya up date chap 2 nya

**bjtatihowo**** : ** Hai, saya panggil bj aja ya. Yah memang kalau nggak salah dulu ada juga fic yang kayak gini juga, tapi ini alur nya lain lho. Hoho, btw makasih udah ngereview ya.

**NaLuVerz : **Hoho…walau terkesan mirip tapi sebenarnya alurnya beda lho… Yah saya usaha in nanti ada pair NaLu nya ya… and makasih udah ngereview fic saya…

Author : Baiklah...jangan lupa review fic saya ya please…

Gilgamesh : Seperti biasa, Flame tidak diterima

Natsu : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : The Trouble Mushroom**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Adventure/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, ancur, acak-acakan, bahasa gaul yang berlebihan, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

"Iya" Kata Master Mavis dengan santainya

"Emang hutan tropisnya dimana?" Tanya Gray yang langsung disembur oleh master Mavis

"Kan sudah gue bilang tadi, jauh dari Magnolia oon!" Sembur Master Mavis.

"Ia gue tau, tapi yang gue tanya lokasinya dimana!" Teriak Gray sambil memuncratkan hujan lokal yang pastinya nggak kan kena sama Master Mavis, secara master Mavis kan roh, pastilah nembus tu hujan lokan. Yang ajaibnya, hujan lokal itu malah mengenai Natsu yang secara jaraknya agak jauh dari master Mavis.

"Ya elah, gue lagi yang kenak hujan lokal dadakan" guman Natsu dengan raut muka yang super culun yang sukses membuat Gray ngakak nggak ketulungan. Gajeel yang nggak sengaja melihat raut wajah Natsu langsung ikut-ikutan ngakak seperti si Gray.

"Woi, ngapain lu berdua ketawa hah?" Tanya Natsu sinis, yang ditanya malah makin ngakak nggak karuan sampai guling-guling nista di lantai. Yang lain yang ngelihat tingkah nista Gray sama si Gajeel hanya bisa bengong dengan pikiran yang sama _'ni orang berdua pasti udah habis obatnya'_ yah seperti itulah pikiran mereka.

Lucy dengan rasa iba melihat Natsu yang terkena hujan lokal tiga kali langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang entah dari mana asalnya dan langsung mengelap tubuh Natsu menggunakan itu.

"Wah… makasih banyak Lu…!" Perkataan Natsu terhenti ketika Lucy mencium pipinya. Yah walau hanya bisa dibilang kecupan biasa, tapi itu sudah sukses membuat muka Natsu memerah semerah tomat yang baru matang. Dan untung aja nggak ada yang lihat muka Natsu yang memerah(kecuali Lucy dan sesosok roh yang kalian tau siapa dia kan), secara kan mereka semua pada ngelihatin Gray sama Gajeel yang lagi ngakak dengan nistanya dilantai.

Tanpa rasa dosa atau bersalah, Lucy malah berkata "Wah… wajah Natsu memerah, so imut banget! Aku jadi ingin memeluknya" dan Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu mini dengan eratnya, yang dipeluk malah sesak nafas dengan muka yang memerah dari yang sebelumnya dan hidung yang hampir mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan. Kenapa mimisan, ya karena saat Lucy memeluk Natsu, kepala nya si Natsu itu mendarat di dadanya Lucy yang er… yah kalian tau lah sendiri.

"L...Luce lefasan afu, afu ngga iza nafaz(Lucy lepaskan aku, aku nggak bisa nafas)" Guman Natsu yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Lucy langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan Natsu di atas meja dengan muka super duper merah sambil menghirup oksigen.

"Wah, wajah Natsu memerah tuh" Sahut Master Mavis yang ternyata dari tadi memandangi Natsu.

"A…apa-apan sih Master Mavis!, wajah ku tidak…" Yah, perkataan Natsu dipotong lagi oleh Lucy yang mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah kecupan. Dan bisa kita lihat sekarang bahwa wajah Natsu sudah berubah jadi merah padam.

Dalam hitungan

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

'_GUBRAK' _Natsu langsung pingsan di meja dengan tak elitnya dengan muka yang merah padam."Yang tadi itu untuk apa ya Lucy" Tanya Master Mavis pada Lucy, yang ditanya malah cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Itu untuk membuatnya bungkam biar gak bicara lagi" Jawabnya yang masih cengar-cengir gak jelas._'Kalau untuk buat bungkam, kenapa dia sampai pingsan segala?' _Pikir Master Mavis.

Gray dan Gajeel yang sudah berhenti ketawa langsung mengambil kamera digital yang entah-dari-mana-asalnya dan menjepret jepret Natsu yang lagi pingsan dengan muka yang sudah author bilang tadi, entah untuk apa juga alasannya mereka jepret jepret Natsu yang lagi pingsan, author juga nggak tau tuh, mungkin untuk koleksi dan untuk disebarin ke media massa.

Entah dihasut setan apa, master Mavis malah ikut-ikutan jepret jepretan bersama Gray dan Gajeel _'lumayan, untuk kenang-kenangan nanti balik ke surga'_ batin Master Mavis. Lucy yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan acara jepret jepretan ria itu hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

"Hah… dasar" Guman Lucy pelan sambil memperhatikan dua orang aneh dan satu mahluk ghaib yang lagi berjepret–jepret ria. "Master Mavis, apa ada rute atau peta untuk untuk menuju ke hutan tropis itu?" Tanya Lucy pada Master Mavis.

Yang ditanya beserta dua orang lainnya langsung memberhentikan aksinya dan memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah Lucy. Dengan santainya Master Mavis malah berkata "Ada yang memanggil namaku ya?" yang sukses membuat perempatan jalan berwarna merah muncul di kepala Lucy, pertanda sang pemilik kepala akan mengamuk.

Tanpa memperdulkan Lucy yang hampir ngamuk, Master Mavis dengan santainya malah berkata "Gray, apa kau dengar ada orang memanggilku tadi?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulika orang yang ditanya sudah mati ketakutan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Lucy yang akan memasuki evil mode. Master Mavis yang melihat arah tangan Gray langsung menghadap ke belakang, dan… tampaklah Lucy yang sudah memasuki evil mode (bayangin aja Erza lagi ngamuk, nah kayak gitulah Lucy sekarang), tapi kayaknya itu nggak membuat Master Mavis ketakutan.

"Eh Lucy kau kenapa?" Tanya Master Mavis dengan insonennya, membuat Lucy makin ngamuk dan mengeluarkan death-glarenya pada Master Mavis.

"Lucy, gue cuma bercanda kok" Kata Master Mavis yang ngelihat death-glarenya si Lucy "Kalau petanya sih ada, ini dia" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang diketahui benda itu adalah peta.

"Lihat" Lucy langsung mengambil dan membuka gulungan peta itu. Gray, Gajeel Natsu yang baru bangkit dari kuburan #plak, maksudnya dari pingsannya, dan seluruh anggota guild langsung melihat isi gulungan peta itu.

"WHAT THE HELL! PETA MACAM APA INI!" Teriak mereka semua saat melihat gambar peta itu. Gimana nggak teriak, secara gambar petanya hancur lebur kayak coretan anak tk. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, di seluruh ujung peta itu ada kata-kata mutiara yang tak layak dibaca (walau ada satu yang masih layak dibaca) yang kalau setiap kata itu disambung akan jadi seperti ini F***** B**** You D***.

"Master Mavis, kenapa petanya kayak ginian sih! Master mau buat kami mati hah!" Teriak Natsu pake toa.

"Hah mana coba ku lihat" Lucy langsung member peta nista itu padaa Master Mavis.

"OH! Maaf maaf, gue salah kasih peta, hehe" Kata Master Mavis sambil cengar-cengir gaje setelah melihat isi peta 'palsu' tersebut.

"Ya elah, jadi mana peta aslinya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Oh, ini peta aslinya" Jawab Master Mavis sambil memberikan gulungan peta 'asli' itu pada Lucy.

Lucy langsung membuka gulungan peta itu, dan para anggota guild masih 'setia' melihat peta itu dengan antusiasnya.

'_Fyuuh… untung yang ini masih bisa dibaca'_ batin seluruh anggota guild saat melihat peta itu.

"Yosh!" Teriak Master Mavis dengan semangat 45. "Akan ku jelaskan route perjalanannya" Lanjutnya masih dengan semangat 45."Baiklah, pertama-tama, kalian harus melewati gurun ini"Katanya sambil menunjuk gambar hamparan pasir di peta itu.

"Jaraknya berapa meter dari sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mp… jaraknya kalau nggaksalah dua puluh km" jawabnya dengan muka datar, yang sukses membuat Natsu bergidik dibuatnya.

"Jauh bener tuh" Kata Natsu sambil ngelihat peta itu

"Ya itu pula rutenya oon!" Sembur Master Mavis. "Ehm… Ok, setelah melewatigurun ini, kalian harus melewati pegunungan ini" Jelas Master Mavis sambil menunjuk ke gambar gunung yang ada di peta."Setelah itu, kalian akan melewati laut ini" Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke gambar hamparan air yang diketahui gambar itu adalah gambar illustrasi laut. " Dan sampailah kalian ke hutan tropis"

"OH" Seluruh anggota guild ber oh ria

"Tapi…!" Master Mavis langsung menghentakkan tangan ke meja. Walhasil meja itu langsung hancur seketika, Natsu yang ada di meja sebelah hanya bisa cengo….

"Tapi apa Master Mavis?" Tanya Juvia bingung…

"Hanya orang yang memakan jamur itu yang harus pergi ke hutan itu…" Lanjut Master Mavis dengan muka yang sengaja dibuat-buat serius. Seluruh anggota guild (nggak semua kok) masang muka horror, Gray dan Gajeel bengong, Erza hanya bisa cengo, Natsu langsung kenak serangan jantung dadakan, master Makarov hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, Laxus megang kepalanya yang sakit, dan Master Mavis hanya masang muka nggak bersalah ngelihat Natsu yang kenak serangan jantung.

Dan terjadilah keheningan untuk yang kedua kalinya…

1 menit…

5 menit…

1 jam…

12 jam…

48 jam… (Readers : WOI LAMA BENER!)

Dan akhirnya….

"THEDDAAAAKKK!" Teriak Natsu dengan gaya yang sangat dramatis, membuat Gray ngakak dengan nistanya, Gajeel hanya bisa cengo ngelihat ke dramatisan Natsu, master Mavis masih memasang muka nggak bersalah ngelihat Natsu, yang lain hanya masang muka iba seraya berdoa "semoga Natsu *tidak* selamat dalam perjalanan AMIN!"

"Woi lu pade jahat bener sih!" Seru Natsu dengan suara yang keras dan masih dengan gaya yang sangat dramatis. Gray makin ngakak nggak henti-hentinya sampai guing-guling nista di lantai.

"WOI MATA SAYU! NGAPAIN LU KETAWA HAH? KETAWANYA TU NISTA PULA LAGI!" teriak Natsu dengan muka yang super culun

"BWAHAHAHA! SUMPAH MUKANYA LUCU! SI FLAME HAD MUKANYA LUCU BANGET BWAHAHAHA!" Gray makin menjadi-jadi ngakaknya sambil gegulingan nista dilantai, Natsu hanya bisa cengo dibuatnya.

"Ampun, ni anak kerasukan kunti apa sih?" guman Natsu pasrah melihat orang gila yang ada didepannya.

"BWAHAHAHA… AP!" Juvia langsung nyumpelin mulut Gray pakai botol saus yang super pedes. Akhirnya Gray langsung tepar seketika dengan muka yang merah karena kepedasan...

"GYAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LO KUALAT JUGA LO AKHIRNYA! GYAHAHAHA!" Dan sekarang giliran Natsu yang ketawa nista sambil guling-guling dimeja, itu pun ketawanya sambil nyemburin api pula….

'_Ampun, bukan gray aja yang gila, tapi si Natsu juga gila, bahkan lebih gila dari Gray' _batin Gajeel yang ngelihat Natsu ketawa sambil nyemburin api. Nggak nyadar diri ni orang, padahal dia juga sama gilanya sama Gray dan Natsu.

"WOI!" Teriak Master Mavis sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke meja lagi sampai meja itu hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Wow" Natsu yang tadinya ketawa sekarang hanya bisa ber wow ria "Aku nggak pernah ngelihat hantu bisa menghancurkan meja dua kali" lanjut nya yang membuat master Mavis ngamuk. _'Hantu, hantu katanya!'_ geram master Mavis dalam hati. Nyadar mbak, kamu memang sudah menjadi hantu kok #dibantaiMavis

"Iya ya, bener juga tuh" Sahut Gajeel meng iyakan apa kata Natsu tadi.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Bentak Master Mavis sambil menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja dan mengakibatkan meja itu hancur lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Natsu dan Gajeel hanya bisa bengong ngelihat Master Mavis yang ngamuk.

'_Haduh… berapa kerugian ku mengganti meja yang rusak ini?' _Batin Master Makarov yang ngelihat tiga meja yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat Master Mavis yang tangannya kayak iron…

"Jadi, gimana Natsu? Apa lo sanggup menjalankannya seorang diri?" Tanya Master Mavis sambil menunjukkan seringainya yang bisa dikatakan agak mengerikan itu. Natsu langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Master udah gila ya! Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya sendirian dengan tubuh yang sekecil ini!" Master Mavis malah cengar-cengir gaje mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Siapa bilang lu perginya sendiri, tu ada yang nemenin lo tu pergi kesana" kata master Mavis santai.

"Hah! Siapa ?" Tanya Natsu semangat..

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kucing elo si Happy" Balas Master Mavis dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Natsu langsung pundung ditempat. Cup cup, kasihan #dibakarNatsu

"Master Mavis, jangan aku dong! Lucy aja yang ngawanin si Natsu!" Timpal Happy

"Maaf, tapi Lucy akan pergi bersamaku untuk membeli kue" Sahut Erza dari belakang Happy dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"Atau nggak si Gray aja" Happy langsung di glare Juvia yang lagi masukin segalon air ke mulut si Gray.

"Nggak bisa! Lagian si Gray harus dipulihin dulu mulutnya yang abis kebakar karena makan sebotol saus yang pedesnya inalillahi. Jadi selamat berjuang Natsu dan Happy" Kata Master Mavis yang langsung menghilang.

"Oi tunggu woi tunggu!" Teriak Happy pake toa.

"Hah… baiklah, Happy, pegang petanya. Kita akan pergi sekarang" Perintah Natsu yang baru selesai pundung

"Aye sir!" Happy langsung mengambil peta yang tergeletak di meja dengan tak elitnya dan langsung meletakkan Natsu ke kepalanya.

"BYE MIN'NA!" Teriak mereka berdua dan langsung pergi mencari jamur penawar.

Setelah lima menit Natsu dan Happy pergi, Master Mavis langsung memunculkan dirinya ke seluruh anggota guild yang ada…

"Master Mavis kok nongol lagi?" Tanya Gray yang mulutnya baru pulih dari kebakaran (baca: kepedasan).

"Gini, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan" Kata Master Mavis sambil cengar cengir gaje.

"Memangnya ada apa Mavis?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"Gini, sebenarnya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Author : HUA! Chap 3 akhirnnya selesai juga!

Natsu : Kampret lu tor jahat bener sih sama gue! *ngelemparin tumat busuk kke arah author*

Author : *ngehindari tomat dengan gaya the matrix* WOI! Lu mau ngajak perang hah?

Natsu : Siapa takut! Sini lo!

Gilgamesh : Baiklah, mumpung si author nista tu lagi perang tomat sama si naga api, jadi saya yang akan menggantikan Author untuk membalas review dari kalian…

Baik, dimulai dari

_**NaLuVerz : **_Mohon dimaklumin lah ni author memang nista dan otak nya lagi korslet rada-rada waktu updatenya buru-buru. Jadi nggak ada deh NaLunya.

Author : Jadi maaf banget ya, mungkin di chap ini ada NaLunya walau dikit karena, ada rahasia tertentu dibalik perubahan Natsu yang berubah jadi mini. Dan maaf banget ya, mungkin chap depan nggak Nalu nya… Huhuhu… and makasih udah ngereview fic saya.

Gilgamesh : Eh uda selesai perang ?

Author : Udah, ok lanjut

_**Kosuke uchiha**__** :**_Kependekan ya? Hehe… besok saya panjangin lagi deh.., btw, thaks udah ngereview fic saya

_**bjtatihowo males log-in :**_ Makasih banget atas sarannya ya! Memang ia sih, sebenarnya saya belum pernah di flame, tapi udah pernah kenak spam, tapi bukan karena kemunculan saya di fic ini lho…. Btw, thank untuk reviewnya!

_**Diarza**__** : **_Hai! Salam kenal juga… panggil aja ami ok! Itu udah nasibnya Natsu menderita, jadi nggak usah dikasianin lagi..

Natsu : JAHAT LU TOR!

Author : Biarin, btw, Diarza, makasih buat reviewnya ya… maaf nggak bisa update kilat..

_**Guest : **_Yah… bahasanya memang kegaulan sih, karena saya buatnya buru-buru. Btw, makasih sudah mereview.

_**Guest : **_Namanya Rin rin-chan ya? Ok Makasih atas reviewnya ya! Ni udah di update..

_**sykisan**__** :**_ Yah, maunya sih begitu tapi karena ini semua adalah…Ups rahasia mwahahaha! Yang jelas ini adalah tentangan tersendiri buat Natsu… jadi nggak bisa dibantu sama kelompoknya. Tapi aman kok ada juga satu orang Teamnya Natsu yang akan menolongnya… OK, makasih atas reviewnya ya!

Author: Ok, akhir kata, mohon direview fic saya please!

Gilgamesh : Seperti biasa, Flame tidak diterima...

Natsu : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : The Trouble Mushroom**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Adventure/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, ancur, acak-acakan, bahasa gaul yang berlebihan, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

"Gini, sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apaan sih master Mavis?" tanya seluruh anggota Guild yang lagi ada disana (Sekitar enam orang lah yang tinggal di guild, karena semuanya pada ngejalanin misi).

"Sebenarnya jamur yang dimakan Natsu itu, adalah jamur buatan ku" kata Master Mavis dengan senyum jailnya, yang membuat seluruh anggota guild yang ada disana hanya bisa masang muka oon, ya secara untuk mencerna perkataan master Mavis tadi.

Lima jam kemudian…

"HAAAAHHH!" teriak semua anggota guild sambil memuncratkan hujan lokal mereka. Karena Master Mavis itu tranparan, jadi nggka kenak hujan lokal deh.

"Enggak kenak" sahut Master Mavis loncat-loncat kayak anak kecil.

"Juvia, Master Mavis ini masa kecilnya kurang bahagia ya?" bisik Gray ke Juvia.

"Kayaknya sih iya" balas Juvia sambil berbisik.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bisikkan?" tanya Master Mavis dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Gray dan Juvia tegak sambil goyang ngebor…

"Ng-ngak a-a-ada kok" balas mereka terbatah-batah.

"Oh" Master Mavis ber oh ria

"Jadi dengan arti kata…" perkataan Master Makarov dipotong oleh Master Mavis

"Ini adalah rencana balas dendam ku pada Natsu" kata Master Mavis dengan aura suram yang sangat mengerikan.

"Emangnya Natsu salah apa?" tanya Juvia.

"Oh, itu karena waktu kalian pulang misi tadi, Natsu menduduki kakiku. Kalau kalian Tanya kenapa bisa, itu karena aku nggak sengaja numpang lewat tadi saat kalian istirahat. Karena kakiku sangat teramat sakit habis diduduki si Natsu, jadi aku letakkan jamur yang baru ku bawa dari surga dekat Natsu pundung" jelas Master Mavis panjang, padat, dan tak jelas.

"Oh" seluruh anggota guild ber oh ria

_'Cuma gara-gara itu doang kok bisa jadi barabeh masalahnya'_ batin Gray dan Juvia.

"Tapi bukan itu aja alasannya" sambung Master Mavis yang sukses membuat kaget selurh anggota guild.

'_Sudah ku duga bukan itu saja alasannya'_ batin Master Makarov

"Apa alasan lainnya ?" tanya Gray.

"Alasan lainnya yaitu…karena dari dulu aku emang ingin mengerjai Natsu, tapi berhubung nggak ada kesempatan, jadi hari ini lah kesempatannya" kata Master Mavis dengan muka ceria tingkat dewa tanpa ada rasa berdosa atau pun bersalah sekalipun.

'_Oh pantes aja'_ batin seluruh anggota guild yang ada.

"Tunggu, kalau ini semua hanyalah keisengan mu, jangan-jangan jamur penawarnya…" Master Makarov nggak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena anggukan dari Master Mavis.

"Yoi, jamurnya bisa ditemukan diseluruh dunia, di depan sini pun juga ada" spontan saja seluruh anggota guild yang ada langsung melihat keluar, dan benar sajalah apa kata Master Mavis, jamur penawarnya ada di depan guild Fairy Tail.

"Ok, kalau kalian ingin mengejar Natsu, kejar aja. Tapi," Master Mavis langsung menunjukkan seringai horornya "hati-hati dengan trap yang ada di setiap tempat yang ku tunjuk tadi dipeta!" ujar Master Mavis yang sukses membuat Gray merinding disko.

" Demikian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Wabillahi tofik walhidayah wassalamuallaikum warahmatullahi wabarokatu. Bye bye" Master Mavis langsung ber dadah ria dan menghilang ditelan cahaya.

"Dia tadi baca pidato atau apa sih?" tanya Romeo dengan muka oon.

"Entahlah" jawab Juvia datar.

"Ok, kalau kayak gini, siapa yang mau mengejar Natsu sekarang?" ujar Master Makarov, yang lain hanya diam membisu.

"Lah kok nggak ada yang mau sih!" teriak Master Makarov pake toa mesjid.

"Ogah ah, males. Nanti gue bisa mati gara-gara trapnya Master Mavis!" sahut Gray.

"Yaudah kalau nggak mau, suruh Lucy untuk menyusul si Natsu" perintah Masteh Makarov.

"Orangnya nggak ada" seru Laxus santai.

"Lah kok nggak ada. Memangnya Lucy kemana?" tanya Master Makarov

"Lucy pergi menjalankan misi sama si iblis Erza dari tadi" balas Gajeel yang lagi makan beton.

"Suruh yang lain aja, kayak si Levy, Jett, Droy, Mirajane, Freed, atau siapa kek" ujar Master Makarov.

"Masalahnya itu, seluruh orangnya nggak ada Kakek!" seru Laxus.

"Emangnya semua pada kemana?" tanya Master Makarov lagi.

"Kakek masa lupa sih, semuanya kan juga ngejalanin misi tau! Bahkan yang tersisa di guild hanya aku, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Gajeel, dan Kakek tau!" balas Laxus.

"Oh, maklumlah Laxus, kakekmu ini sudah tua" guman Master Makarov.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menyusul si Natsu?" tanya Gajeel yang masih makan beton.

"Yang jelas bukan aku" seru Laxus yang lagi nyandar di pintu.

"Siapa ya?" guman Master Makarov sambil mikir.

Lima menit kemudian…

"AHA!" tiba-tiba muncul bohlam lima wat di atas kepala Master Makarov, pertada yang punya kepala mendapat ide.

"Bohlam murahan" komen Gray yang langsung mecahin bohlam lima wat yang ada dikepala Master Makarov.

"Yah Gray! Ngapain dipecahin tu bohlam" Sahut Gajeel dari belakang.

"Kan nggak guna lagi" kata Gray sambil nginjak-nginjak pecahan bohlam.

"Masih berguna kok kak, tu lihat, lampu depan sama lampu yang ada didalam udah mati!" Seru Romeo.

"Kan ada Laxus yang ngehidupin tu lampu" Laxus langsung melotot saat mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Hah, kok gue yang ngehidupin lampu!" protes Laxus.

"Lo kan bisa ngunain sihir petir lo itu untuk ngehidupin lampu itu kan?" kata Gray sambil nunjuk ke arah lampu depan guild Fairy Tail.

"Udah udah! Ni urusannya kok bisa nyampai ke bohlam sih!" teriak Juvia yang udah stress dari tadi diiringi dengan aura suram yang mengakibatkan langit yang tadinya cerah, berubah menjadi berawan dan pastinya ini pertanda badai bakalan datang. Aura suram Juvia sukses membuat Laxus dan Gray langsung diam ditempat. Yang lain sudah mati ketakutan dari tadi.

* * *

**Di tempatnya Natsu berada (pastinya lagi dalam perjalanan)...**

"Natsu, Natsu!" panggil Happy.

"Ha, ngapa Happy?" Tanya Natsu seraya memanndang ke atas dengan tatapan heran.

"Lah, tadi bukannya langitnya cerah-cerah aja tuh" seru Natsu saat melihat ke atas.

"Itulah yang ingin aku bilang dari tadi" kata Happy sambil memegangi peta "Sepertinya badai bakal dating" lanjutnya dengan tatapan ngeri

"Aku rasa ini pasti akibat si Gadis hujan itu lagi ngamuk" ujar Natsu.

"Mungkin aja" Happy langsung terbang mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman dari terpaan badai.

* * *

**Balik lagi ke Guild Fairy Tail…**

"J-Juvia! J-j-jangan ngambek d-dong please!" bujuk Gray yang nggak dihiraukan sama Juvia. Bahkan langit yang mendung itu malah makin mendung dengan diiringi hujan lebat, petir yang menyambar dengan indahnya, dan angiin badai yang dahsyat, pertanda aura suram Juvia makin menjadi.

"W-woi Gray, lu bukannya nenangin tapi malah buat dia makin ngamuk!" sahut Gajeel yang udah ketakutan.

"Gray, cepat dikit nenanginnya napa! Tu lihat, hujan lebat yang disertai angin topan udah datang tu!" teriak Laxus.

"Lu pade sabar dikit napa! Hoy Gajeel lu kan dulu sebelum masuk Fairy Tail se guild sama dia, jadi saat dia ngamuk apa yang kalian lakuin untuk nenangin dia?" tanya Gray dalam keadaan panik.

"Mana ku tau! Dia jarang ngamuk waktu di Phantoms! Lu kan pacarnya Gray, sebagai pacar lo harusnya tau apa yang bisa buat dia tenang!" bacot Gajeel sambil berpegangan pada tiang terdekat karena angin yang sangat teramat kencang.

"Benar juga ya" Gray langsung mikir ide untuk ngebuat Juvia tenang.

Dua belas menit kemudian…

"Oh ya aku dapat ide!" teriak Gray girang

"Kelamaan oon! Cepat tenangin si Juvia!" desak Gajeel, Laxus, Mater Makarov dan Romeo berbarengan. Kondisi mereka saat ini yah… tragis, kenapa? Ya karena mereka udah basah-basahan karena hujan dan hampir terbang akibat tiupan angin topan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Iya iya sabar dulu bego!" sahut Gray sambil mendekati Juvia yang tentunya lagi ngamuk.

"ELO TU YANG BEGO!" teriak Gajeel pake toa nyasar.

"Juvia, jangan ngamuk please. Kalau kamu berhenti ngamuk, aku bakal ngajak kamu kencan ke tempat yang kamu suka. Aku janji" Juvia langsung menatap Gray dengan tatapan 'kau-tidak-bohong-kan?'. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Juvia, Gray langsung berkata "Iya, aku nggak bohong"

Seketika itu awan hitam dan badai topan yang dahsyat tadi langsung menghilang. Dan sekarang, langit kembali cerah seperti biasa. Itu pertanda bahwa hati Juvia lagi senang banget. Gajeel dan Laxus langsung sujud syukur karena mereka selamat dari terjangan angin topan yang begitu dahsyat, begitu juga dengan Master Makarov. Romeo? Kalau Romeo sih, dia ngucapin syukur berates-ratus kali karena berhasil selamat dari terjangan angin topan.

"Kami-sama! Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku dari terjangan angin topan yang super mengerikan itu!" kata Gajeel, Laxus dan Master Makarov sambil sujud sembah.

"Ampun, mereka semua pada udah habis…." tanpa aba-aba, Juvia langsung memeluk Gray dengan sangat teramat erat, melebihi eratnya pelukan Lucy tadi. Muka Gray langsung merah padam, selang beberapa detik kemudian Juvia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cie cie! Gray mukanya memerah tuh" goda Gajeel yang langsung di _death-glare_ oleh Juvia, yang di _death-glare_ langsung diam ditempat

"Ehm" Master Makarov ber dehem "Baiklah, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel dan Romeo, kalian berempat cepat susul si Natsu sebelum dia pergi ke White Sand Place" perintah Master Makarov.

"Baiklah" mereka berempat langsung pergi menyusul si Natsu dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Awalnya mereka mau menolak, tapi karena di _death-glare _oleh si Laxus, mereka mau tak mau harus menyusul Natsu sebelum dia pergi ke White Sand Place.

******(´◕ ▽ ◕`)The Trouble Mushroom(´◕ ▽ ◕`)**

"Happy, masil lama lagi nyampe nya?" Tanya Natsu lesu.

"Ya begitulah, dipeta ini katanya kita harus berjalan kaki selama sekitar satu jam" balas Happy samba membaca peta itu (dan pastinya lagi berjalan kaki)

"Petanya aneh" komen Natsu

"Emang aneh, toh yang ngebuat ni peta bukan Master Mavis, tapi si Author sableng itu yang buat" woi Happy, ngapain lu buka-buka rahasia orang! #digamparNatsu

"Hah? Si Author nista itu yang buat! Wah kurang ajar banget sih lu author!" udalah Natsu, terima aja nasib mu itu. Lagian ini yang terbaik untuk mu.

"By the way, walaupun si author nista itu yang buat ni peta, nggak masalah kok. Tapi, kenapa lo harus jalan kaki ngikutin apa yang dikatakan dalam peta itu Happy! Ngapain lu nggak terbang aja biar cepat sampainya!" teriak Natsu pake toa gedung putih (?)

"Oh iya ya" Natsu langsung bergubrak ria dibuatnya. Happy langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung terbang.

55 menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga ke White Sand Place!" teriak Natsu girang sambil sembah sujud dengan gajenya. Happy juga ikut-ikutan sembah sujud dengan gajenya. Ck… ternyata mereka belum tau bahaya apa yang akan menerjang mereka di White Sand Place ini…

"Terus kita ngapain lagi?" tanya Happy.

"Nggak tau" balas Natsu simple.

"Kok nggak…" perkataan Happy terhenti ketika tanah (hamparan pasir putih) yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba bergetar.

"W-w-w-woi! K-k-kok bisa di dataran pasir kayak gini terjadi gempa!" teriak Natsu panik.

"Mana ku tau!" balas Happy yang juga panik.

Tiba-tiba munculah seekor kalajengking raksasa dari dalam tanah yang past nya membuat Natsu dan Happy kaget setengah idup.

"WAAAAA! MONSTEEERRRR!" teriak mereka berbarengan karena saking kagetnya.

Kalajengking raksasa itu langsung mengarahkan ekornya yang sangat beracun ke arah Happy, dengan cekatan, Happy langsung menghindar dari serangan sang scorpion dengan gaya ala the matrix. Setelah itu dia langsung terbang setinggi mungkin, tapi karena tenaga Happy udah habis, jadinya mereka jatuh dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di haparan pasir putih itu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" rintih Happy sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit akibat jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Kepalaku puyeng" kata Natsu samba memegangi kepalanya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kalajengking itu langsung menyerang Natsu dan Happy menggunakan capitnya.

"W-w-w-w-waaaa!" teriak Natsu mulai ketakutan.

"Aku belum mau mati!" rengek Happy.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" capit kalajengking itu makin mendekat ke arah Happy, dan…

"Es dibuat, Naga es!"

"Water canon!"

"Raungan naga besi!"

"Rasakan ini!"

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, di saat Happy dan Natsu terdesak, bala bantuan dating disaat yang sangat tepat.

Capit kalajengking raksasa itu langsung putus akibat serangan dari mereka berempat yang tain lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, dan Romeo.

"Yo Natsu! Sepertinya kami datang disaat yang tepat ya. Ya secara kami gitu" sapa Gray sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Natsu nii, Happy, kalan nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Romeo khawatir.

"Yah, lumayan lah" balas Happy

"WOI GRAY! NGAPAIN LU NGEBANGGAIN DIRI SAMPE KAYAK GITU HAH?" teriak Natsu sambil nyemburin api.

"Biarin, ngapain lu protes? Lagian gaya gaya gue…"

"Khukhukhu…"

"Siapa itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Natsu : Author! Kenapa dikau membuat sulit keadaan! Tu lihat, gue hampir mati gara-gara kalajengking raksasa!

Gilgamesh : Kasihan!

Author : Tapi kan lo nggak kenak serangan dari scorpion itu.

Natsu : Tapi tetap aja gue hampir mati bukan!

Gilgames : Tapi ada yang nyelamatin mu bukan?

Natsu : Ia sih tapi..

Gilgamesh : Jangan banyak protes atau lo bakal mati *ngeluarin ratusan senjata dari gate of Babylon*

Author : Woi Gilga, jangan ngeluarin senjata seenak mu saja! Nanti ancur rumah gue gimana?

Gilgamesh : Kan lu yang rugi bukan gue..

Author : Ni anak kayaknya pengen cari masalah deh! Yaudah, saatnya balas review

**Kosuke uchiha****: **Hoho… saya nggak bisa update kilat karena…

1. Masuk pagi, pulang sore. Capek!

2. Tugas sekolah yang bejibun.

3. Buntuh ide.

Ok, makasih atas reviewnya ya. Kapan-kapan saya usahain update kilat.

**Vino : **Oh, pantes aja waktu gue gedor pintu kamar lo, ada suara kayak orang ketawa. Gue kira obat mu habis #dibantai

Btw, makasih atas reviewnya nii-san. Nih udah diudate dah.

Natsu : biar gue yang balas lagi

Author : terserah

Natsu : Baiklah, for **Diarza**** : **Kok kamu ketawa? Emang ada apa dengan muka ku?

Author :(dalam hati : dasar begok lu Natsu)

Natsu :Btw, makasih sudah mereview fic author yang satu ini ya.

**Hikaru Dragneel**** :** Ya, enak, enak banget. Sampai aku nggak bisa nafas dibuatnya!

Untuk rencana Master Mavis, kita tanyakan aja pada orang nya aja langsung…

Master Mavis : Eh aku? Tapi Natsu pergi sana jauh-jauh!

Natsu : Iya, gue pergi *langsung pergi dari tkp*

Master Mavis : Huhu… rencana ku sebenarnya yaitu balas dendam dan pengen ngerjain Natsu, kenapa balas dendam? Yah jawabannya udah dijelasin tadi tu dicerita.

Author : Ok, makasih atas reviewnya Hikaru Dragneel. Ni udah di update

**Chiha Asakura Dragneel : **Kecupan? Oh ya benar sekali, artinya memang kissing selamat-selamat!

Btw, thanks atas reviewnya!

Gilgamesh : Dan yang terakhir….

All: REVIEW PLEASE!

Natsu : Seperti biasa. Flame tidak diterima!

Master Mavis : Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat UP DATE! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : The Trouble Mushroom**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Adventure/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, ancur, acak-acakan, bahasa gaul yang berlebihan, dll.**

**Selamat Membaca…**

* * *

"Khukhukhu…"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Natsu saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tertawa.

Lagsung saja mereka yang ada disana mengedarkan penglihatan meraka ke arah sumber suara.

Dan, tada… suara itu ternyata berasal dari seorang berjubah hitam yang sedang terbang di atas kalajengking raksasa itu.

"Khukhukhu… Natsu, kalian nggakkan bisa mengalahkan penjaga White Sand Place ini" Kata si jubah hitam itu sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa dia ya?" tanya Natsu dengan bego nya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan sang Jubah Hitam tadi.

"Entahlah, gue nggak tau tuh" balas Gajeel

"Tapi kok dia bisa kenal sama Natsu ya" kata Gray.

"Apa dia peramal?" tanya Juvia.

"Bisa jadi" balas Gray

"Apa dia nggak mbah dukun? Kan pakaiannya mirip mbah dukun" seru Happy.

_'Apa kau bilang tadi, Happy! Mbah dukun! Emang muka gue yang super cute ini kayak mbah dukun? Awas lu Happy, setelah selesai semua ini gue bakalan nyecincang elo hidup-hidup!' _gerutuk si Jubah Hitam dalam hati.

"Ah… mana mungkin, pasti dia penyihir." kali ini Romeo juga ikut-ikutan nongol di pembicaraan mereka.

_'Ya iyalah gue penyihir bego!' _ geram si Jubah Hitam.

"Masa sih? Peramal kali tu." kata Juvia ngotot

"Nggak! Dia Kuntilanak!" sahut Natsu dari belakang Juvia

Sementara mereka semua lagi berdebat tentang siapakan-si-jubah-hitam-itu, sang jubah hitam yang diperdebatkan mulai ngamuk karena dikacangin dari tadi.

"WOI KALIAN NGAPAIN PADA NGACANGIN GUE HAH? LO KIRA KEBERADAAN GUE NI NGGAK ADA?" teriak sang Jubah hitam itu sambil mengeluarkan seluruh amukannya.

"Eh, dia bisa ngamuk. Hebat!" Natsu berdecak kagum melihat sang Jubah Hitam itu lagi ngamuk.

_'Bego amet lo Natsu' _batin Si Jubah Hitam itu.

Yang lain kecuali Romeo (karena, dari lima orang plus satu kucing yang ada disana, hanya Romeo lah yang masih ditingkat waras) juga ikut-ikutan berdecak kagum.

"YA TUHAN MEREKA INI MEMANG BENAR-BENAR UDAH PADA KAGAK WARAS SEMUA" sindir sang Jubah Hitam itu sambil berteriak.

_'Sepertinya gue kenal dengan suaranya deh, tapi siapa ya?'_ pikir Gajeel

"WOI, KAYAK LO WARAS AJA! PADAHAL LO JUGA KAGAK WARAS DASAR ORANG GAJE!" ejek Natsu sambil berteriak plus nyemburin api.

"HAH! SIAPA YANG NGATAIN GUE ORANG GAJE TADI!"

"GUE, EMANG NAPA?"

"BERANI LO, SINI, LAWAN GUE DASAR KURCACI!"

"WOI, SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE KURCACI TADI HAH?"

"GUE, EMANG NAPE. BERANI LO SAMA GUE!"

"SINI LO, BIAR GUE PANGGANG JUBAH PLUS TUBUH LO!"

"SINI JUGA LO, BIAR GUE CINCANG TUBUH LO SAMPAI NGGAK BERBENTUK!"

"OH! BERARTI LO NGAJAK PERANG SAMA GUE HAH?"

"IYE EMANG NAPE! SINI PERANG SAMA GUE! BAKALAN GUE BUAT LO JADI DAGING CINCANG, TERUS GUE KASIH KE IKAN HIU ATAU NGAK KE PAUS BIRU !"

"STOOOOOOPPPP!" kali ini Juvia bakal ngamuk unuk yang kedua kalinya. Langit yang tadinya cerah banget, kini telah berganti dengan awan mendung dan badai angin yang dahsyat.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! JUVIA NGAMUK LAGI!" teriak Gajeel.

"Uwaaa! Semuanya cepat cari tempat pengumsian yang aman!" pekik Romeo yang udah ketakutan. Hah bego, mana ada tempat pengungsian yang aman di DATARAN PASIR KAYAK GINI!

Yang lain termasuk si jubah hitam udah kocar-kacir kagak jelas karena saking takutnya. Takut apa? Ya takut mati lah, masa takut panas.

"ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP MEEEE!" terian Natu dan si Jubah Hitam sambil berpelukan ala teletubis dan diiringi dengan efek dramatis.

"Kami-sama, tolonglah hamba mu ini sekali lagii!" pekik Gajeel sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan. Tapi sepertinya, doa mu gak bakalan dikabulin deh #plak

"J-Juvia-chan, j-j-j-angan ngamuk lagi ya. Please!" Bukannya tenang, tapi ngamuknya malah makin menjadi. Seketika, hujan lebat yang dahsyat pun datang untuk membasahi tubuh , jarang-jarang tuh di gurun pasir terjadi hujan lebat yang dahsyat kayak gini.

"Uwaaa!" teriak Happy panik.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kejadian yang seperti ini harus terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya!" jerit Gray.

"Woi Gray, cepet bujuk dia lagi!" desak Gajeel yang hampir terbang.

"Iye, sabar dulu nape!"

"Kelamaan oon!" pekik Natsu dan si Jubah Hitam berbarengan.

"J-J-Juvia, udah, nggak usah marah lagi, ya. Nanti aku traktir kamu makan malam direstoran bintang lima (Author : emang lo punya duit Gray?)" bujuk Gray dengan susah payah. Tapi sepertinya bujukan itu nggak ngaruh sama Juvia. Bahkan hujan lebat yang dahsyah itu malah makin dahsyah dan ditambah dengan segerombolan petir (Natsu : emang lo kira petir tu apa hah?) yang sedang menari dengan indahnya di langit yang hitam.

Dan dengan _awesome-_nya, petir itu menyambar Natsu dengan kekuatan 100 juta volt. Tapi dengan cekatan, Natsu menghindar dari sambaran petir itu.

Akibat petir itu, tanah yang dipijak Natsu tadi langsung jebol alias berlubang sampai ke kedalaman tiga puluh meter!

"B-b-b-buset dah! Ng-ng-ngeri b-b-b-banget s-s-s-sambaran p-p-pe-petinya!"kata Natsu sambil niru gaya Azis Gagap di pairingin sama Lady Gagap #Author dibantai Natsu tanpa ampun

"Wow, kalau sampai kenak tadi, pasti kau sudah manjadi abu dan nyawamu pasti sudah berada di neraka" komen si Jubah Hitam sambil berdecak kagum.

"Iya ya…Eits… tunggu, ape lu bilang tadi, masuk nerak? EMANG LO KIRA GUE PENGHUNI NERAKA APA!" wah si Natsu, disaat bahaya kayak gini, masih bisa juga nyari ribut sama si Jubah Hitam.

"Iya" jawab si Jubah Hitam itu dengan inconnent "Mau cari rebut lo?"

"BENER-BENER GUE PANGGANG JUGA ELO YA!"

"OK, BERANI, SINI LO!"

"WOI, KALIAN BUKANNYA PANIK, TAPI MALAH BERTENGKAR!" teriak Gajeel saat melihat dua orang abnormal yang baru kabur dari RSJ itu kelahi.

"Oh, iya juga ya…" lima menit kemudian… "UWAAAA!" teriak duo sarap (Natsu dan si Jubah Hitam) sambil lari kocar-kacir dan akhirnya berhenti sendiri akibat mereka berdua saling bertabrakan. Huh, dasar sarap..

"Yee, ni orang berdua pada ngadain acara tepar berjamaah!" celetuk Gray.

"Udah, nggak usah pikirin duo sarap itu. Sekarang yang penting… GIMANA CARA KITA MENGHENTIKAN JUVIA!" Gray langsung tuli seketika akibat teriakan dari Gajeel.

"Woi pekak tau!" pekik Gray sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

Hujan yang dahsyat itu makin menjadi-jadi dahsyatnya, para petir pun dengan idahnya menari-nari di atas awan yang gelap dan meyambar-nyambar dengan _awesome_-nya ke arah Gajeel. Dengan _awesome-_nya Gajeel menghindar dengan gaya ala the Matrix.

"Ya elah, kok ke gue sih petirnya!" protes Gajeel

"Mungkin atas kepala lo terdapat partikal ion positif kali" terang Natsu yang baru sadar dari alam kubur #dibogemNatsu eh, salah. Maksudnya dari pingsannya

"Iya juga kali tu" kata si Jubah Hitam yang 'juga' baru sadar meng iyakan perkataan Natsu.

Sepertinya penderitaan mereka belum selesai, karena…ANGIN TORNADO YANG SANGAT BESAR datang menghampiri mereka! Mereka yang ada disana langsung berpelukan ala teletubbis kesambar petir (kecuali Gray)

"UWAAA! EMAKK! GUE BELUM MAU MATI!" teriak mereka berlima dengan efek yang sengaja dibuat-buat dramatis.

"Dasar orang sinting!"teriak Gray yang mulai galau. Galau kenapa? Ya galau karena kalau dia nggak bisa menghentikan kegilaan Juvia, nyawa dia dan teman-temannya bakalan melayang dengan tak elitnya dan menysul Master Fairy Tail pertama yang mukanya paling cute, Master Mavis.

"J-Juvia, jangan ngamuk dong, please! Apa kamu rela pacar kamu yang keren dan ganteng (Author :HUEKS!*muntah darah*) ini mati dengan cara yang sumpah kagak elit begini?"bujuk Gray agak narsis dengan seluruh kemampuan yang dia punya. Tapi… NIHIL! Juvia tetap tidak peduli dengan bujukan si Gray. Terima ajalah nasib sial kalian…

Angin tornado yang mulanya itu satu, sekarang sudah bertambah menjadi tiga, dan satu diantaranya adalah tornado air (?).

"WADUUUUUHHH! NYAWA KITA BISA BARABEH NIH!" teriak Natsu ketakutan.

"Hah? Kok tornado ada yang air sih!" celetuk Happy

"Udah, yang penting…. DIMANA TEMPAT PENGUNGSIAN YANG AMAN!" teriak Gajeel yang ditambah efek dramatis dan ditambah sebuah tabokan mesra dari Natsu yang langsung mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"AW! Sakit tau!" protes Gajeel sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ye elu sih bego banget!" timpal Natsu.

"Eh, coba lihat itu" kata si Jubah hitam itu sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga tornado tadi. Natsu dkk langsung emngedarkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuksi Jubah Hitam tadi.

"WHAAAAATTTT!" teriak Natsu dkk berjamaah. Ok, yang dilihat Natsu dkk tadi adalah… TIGA TORNADO YANG MENJADI SATU! Wow, gimana caranya tu ya? Entahlah, saya juga nggak tau tuh #digilasrame-rame

Tiga tornado yang sekarang sudah menjadi satu itu jaraknya sudah sangat dekat sama mereka. Sang kalajengking raksasa itu langsung melayang diterbangkan tornado itu ke langit. Dan sekarang giliran mereka.

Ok dalam hitungan…

Tiga..

Dua…

Satu..

"UWAAA!" mereka berenam (Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, si Jubah Hitam dan Romeo) langsung melayang dengan indahnya di langit karena diterbangkan sang tornado yang agung. Oh ya… di dalam tornado itu banyak petir yang akan siap siaga menyambar mereka dengan senang hati tanpa di bayar. Jadi saya hanya bisa mendoakan kalian dengan doa aja ok #dimutilasikrumunananakbebek

6 jam kemudian…

Yak, bisa kita lihat dan kita rasakan di lubuk hati kita (Readers: nggak nyambung!) bahwa badai yang tadinya sedang menggila akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya, awan hitam yang mendominasi seluruh langit sekarang sudah berganti dengan awan putih dan langit yang mulai kemerahan, pertanda hari sudah sore, petir yang tadinya sedang menari dan menyambar dengan indahnya sekarang sudah tiada seiring dengan awan hitam yang sudah berganti tadi, tornado dahsyat yang sukues menerbangkan enam orang gak waras tadi sekarang sudah menghilang.

Sedangkan sang pembuat badai a.k.a Juvia, dia hanya bisa bengong melihat keadaan gurun pasir yang entak kenapa kok bisa jadi porak poranda dengan para korban yang berserakkan dimana-mana dengan tak elit dan tubuh mereka yang gosong akibat sambaran petir di dalam tornado tadi.

"Lah, kalian kenapa?" tanya Juvia dengan muka nggak berdosa.

Sigh!

Sunyi, nggak ada satupun yang jawab, yaiyalah nggak ada ya ng jawab, secara mereka semua pada tepar!.

Lima menit kemudian, Juvia baru sadar kalau mereka semua pada hampir mati. Spontan aja Juvia langsung menyirami mereka pake air. Dan, apa yang dilakukan Juvia tadi nggak sia-sia. mereka yang tekapar tadi langsung bangkit dengan sendirinya dari alam kubur (?)

"A-apa aku masih hidup" tanya Natsu.

"Sepertinya kita masih hidup" sahut Gray sambil memegangi kepalanya yang gak sakit.

"Eh si Jubah Hitam mana?" tanya Juvia

Mereka semua langsung melihat ke sekeliling mereka, dan… tidakk ditemukan sosok yang sedang dicari mereka….

"WHAAATT! KOK BISA NGGAK ADA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Yeee… chapter lima akhirnya bisa update!

Gilgamesh : Wow… tornado yang mengerikan…

Natsu : WOI AUTHOR! Perasaan gue mulu yang kenak sial deh!

Author : Itu karena banyak teman ku reques untuk membuat mu sial sesial mungkin.

Gilgamesh : Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih sebenarnya si Jubah Hitam itu?

Author : Itu rahasia... Ok bagi readers yang tau siapa wujud sebenarnya si jubah hitam itu? silahkan beritau jawaban anda ke saya lewat review! Ok saatnya balas review…

**bjtatihowo**: Wah, nggak nyangka fic yang berasal dari mimpi gaje ini menurut anda keren… Makasih banyak atas reviewnya.

**Sammy Williams :** Thank atas reviewnya Sammy-chan, ni udah di update

**Kosuke Uciha :** Ok, bakal ku buat si Natsu makin sengsara, nyahahaha!

Natsu : Jahat lu tor!

Author : Biarin, ok makasih atas reviewnya

**VinoJonathan **: Emang badai yang dahsyat! Oh… iya emang napa sadist?

Ok thanks atas reviewnya sadistic nii-san!

**Sawada Ikuto **: Gue mana mau tanggung jawab oon! Lagian salah sendiri, siapa suruh punya penyakit mag? Ok, just kidding.

Btw, makasih atas reviewnya Sawada sepupuku yang maniak panah!

Gilgamesh : Terakhir... mohon di review fi author sinting ni ya!

Author : seperti biasa... Flame tidak diterima!


End file.
